Comforting You
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: FLUFF One stormy night can scare a child, and in turn make them seek comfort. This night made Sora scared, and in turn he seeks the comfort from his friend, Riku. Just a fluff, better summary inside, ENJOY! FLUFFY!


**Comforting You**

**Chinese Fairy: **This is just a Riku/Sora drabble. Just fluff and cuteness. This takes place when they are little, Riku 7 years and Sora 6. So, if you wonder why Sora is acting like little child… HE IS ONE! (Laughs like a maniac.) Oww… Okay no more of that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If I did then Kairi would NOT be in the game. So think carefully, if Kairi is in the game… IT IS NOT MINE, OBVIOUSLY!

**Warning: **BL (Boy Love) and A TON OF FLUFF! If you don't care for either of these, and just want to flame me, don't, and please click back… I do not want any hurt feelings…

**Pairings: **Riku/Sora as a cute little couple, but still holding that cuteness of a little kid. So no big time stuff, just sweetness! … Did any of that make sense? (?)

**Summary:** It's a stormy night in Destiny Islands, and there is only one problem, Sora is scared of being alone on a stormy night. He decides to go to Riku. He has his parents at home, yet he wants the only person who would protect him over such a so-called "simple" thing. Riku is the only one who comforts the brunette through anything, no matter what.

**Chinese Fairy:** This is just giving me time to get away from my two other fics. Don't worry, I am going to continue, it's just that I want to post this cute fic. If you think it's stupid and don't wanna read it, then you can leave when ever. If you want to give me tips about the fic I would more than gladly accept them. Thank you and ENJOY THE FIC!

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX _**

**_Comforting You_**

**_ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

When you are little and do not know a lot about the world, you tend to get scared easily. I know I use to be that way, even when I am by myself, I tend to get scared. Yet, as soon as that feeling comes someone comes to comfort me. He has been my best friend since… Forever! I know that he is a little bossy, shh don't tell Riku I said that. Oh yeah, Riku is my best friend.

We have shared a lot together, he saves me from bullies and I give him some of my lunch. He doesn't have any family, so he mostly stays with Miss. Mary. She is the nurse who takes care of the students at the school. He says she is nice. I know she is, she fixes my boo-boos and makes them not hurt anymore. We met when he started to come to school; he told me that I have a porcupine's hairstyle. When he told me that it hurt my feelings… I didn't mean to cry, but he made me.

When I was crying he pulled me into a hug and said he was sorry, he was the first friend I ever had. He even gave me my first birthday present. It was weird, I guess he didn't know of the legend, but he gave me a paopu fruit. He said it was a cool fruit, and said we both could share it. When I told him the legend, he smiled at me even more and then told me, "All the more to share it together." We then shared the sweet fruit. Even though we did, I still feel like that we won't stay together forever… Please, let me be wrong.

A dark cloudy day filled the islands of Destiny Islands, winds started to pick up and rain started to drop from the sky, the children going to Destiny Elementary school were sent home, all the children were more than glad to leave school early, except one: a little boy named Sora.

He didn't want to leave the boy he was clinging onto. His best friend Riku. So when his parents came to pick him up, he stomped his feet and cried. "No, no, no! I don't want to leave Riku!" cried the brunette as he grasped onto Riku's arm more. Sora's mother laughed at this. "Sora, we need to let Riku go get ready to eat dinner with Miss. Mary, so let us go…" she eased her son off of Riku –who wanted Sora to stay but didn't say anything- and carried her child out of the school.

Riku ran to look at Sora's leaving figure, "Sora, don't worry. I can go over later!" called Riku as he waved at his friend. Sora waved back to his friend and replied, "Okay! I'll wait for you!" Mary walked over to Riku and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on dear, time to eat dinner…" she stated kindly.

Riku followed her inside and closed the from door shut of the school as he and his caretaker made their way to the other side of the school, where they lived and sat down to eat. An hour later, the storm got worse; the winds managed to pick up speed and the rain spattered everywhere, heavy and cold as they hit the ground. Riku placed on his raincoat and placed on his cute yellow hat that went with his coat and placed on his boots, ready to leave.

Mary turned from her dishes and saw the little boy getting ready to go out, so she stopped her cleaning and walked over to the silver haired child. "No Riku, you can't go out there, you could get hurt or sick. I'll call Sora and tell him that you can't go over, now get ready for bed. I don't want you to go to bed too late." she offered a sad smile to him as he miserably nodded. "Yes, Miss. Mary." Said Riku as Mary helped him out of his coat, he took off the boots and then ran into his room to get ready.

Mary looked at the boy getting his pajamas out of his drawer and then turned to go call Sora's home. Right as Mary picked up the phone to call them, the power went out. "No… This won't do." She said to herself as she moved to he drawer next to her and opened it to get out two flashlights. She flicked one on and went into Riku's room. The boy was unaffected by the power going out. He was already in bed and covered. Mary placed the flashlight onto his nightstand and gingerly stroked back a few strands of Riku's hair out of his face.

"I am sorry Riku. Maybe tomorrow Sora can spend the night with you," she paused as she saw his face lit up. "I knew that would make you happy, now go to sleep, and dream my little one." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up to leave. "Good night, Miss. Mary." Whispered Riku as he fell into slumber. She smiled at the dozing child and closed his door.

"…The storm is going to get even worse tonight." She stated as she looked out the window, to see nothing but raindrops hitting the window.

Miss. Mary was right. The storm did manage to get worse within a couple hours. By then everyone was asleep, the now clapping thunder didn't bother many people, and the lightning striped through the sky, not bothering anyone at all. There was only one person who was frightened by the loud noises and the scary light from the storm. Sora. He sat upright when another clash of thunder rang through the sky.

"This… This is too scary… I-I want Riku…" whimpered the brunette as he coward in his empty room; Sora was near tears and didn't want to go wake his parents. To them he wanted to be brave, just like his mommy said, but he knew Riku wouldn't mind of him being scared. Riku said to show your scared is to show you are human.

Sora was now crying, he wanted to be with his friend so he wouldn't be as scared. Wait… That's it! Soras suddenly thought of going to Riku's home right now and seek the comfort that he desperately wanted right. The young boy timidly got out of his bed and went over to his closet.

He pulled out a small jacket that might keep him dry, and a little baby blue hat that went with the jacket; Sora walked over to his window and unlocked the glass barrier. When unlocked he pushed open the window and a gust of wind came into the room when it did, he shivered and breathed in. If he wanted to be with Riku, he had to overcome his fear of the storm and make his way to his friend's home.

He hopped out of the room and landed on the muddy ground with a small "thud" and quickly made a dash out of the garden and out onto the street, hurrying to get to Riku.

It took Sora ten minutes to get to the school and around to where Riku and Mary slept, he counted the windows and then found the third window from the left. He ran over to the window and tapped onto the glass. Hoping that Riku would hear the noise. Surely enough after a few seconds A small light turned on and Riku walked over to the window with the flashlight in hand, he couldn't make out Sora and was about to turn back to his bed, but then he made out the boy. "Sora!" the whispered as he opened the window.

Riku offered his hand to his younger friend and pulled the brunette into his warm room. As soon as both of them were in, Riku quickly slammed the window shut so no more rain came in. The older boy turned about to interrogate his friend, when Sora ran to Riku and wrapped his little arms around his friend.

"Riku… I-I was so scared! I-I wanted to see you so I knew a hundred percent that I would be safe… I wanted you to hold me." Whimpered the brown haired boy. Riku's eyes softened. "Sora… Why didn't you go to your parents? They could've kept you safe and warm." Stated Riku as he pulled back from Sora's hug to look at the younger boy's face. It was slightly red from the cold and his eyes were also puffy and red from crying.

"I… I wanted to be with you…" replied Sora as he wiped away a few stands of tears fro his cheek. Riku smiled at his friend and then gently placed his forehead against Sora's. "Okay… Your safe now, Sora… Let's get you out of those wet clothes, and dry off and then get you some new clothes…" said Riku as he went to his cupboard to get another pair of night clothes out for Sora.

The frozen brunette managed to get out of his cold clothes and picked up a towel from the floor and dried himself off. Riku came back to Sora's side and tenderly dressed his friend. His pajama top was a little big on Sora, so they had to roll the sleeves up once just to show fingertips, and then pants were very loose around the hip area, but they ignored that.

"Come on Sora, get into the bed." Offered Riku as he opened his covers so Sora could get into the bed, Riku followed him in the bed and covered them both with the nice warm blankets. Sora snuggled into Riku's warmth, trying to get his body to stop shaking; Riku felt the smaller boy's body trembling, so he wrapped his arms around the boy and snuggled them even closer.

"Sora, promise me that you won't do what you did tonight ever again. You could've gotten hurt or you could get sick…" goodness, Riku sounded like Mary, and he was just as concerned. Sora peeked his eyes from over the covers and nodded. "I promise…" he said as he leaned upward to kiss Riku on the cheek.

Riku smiled as he was given a kiss and then kissed Sora on the lips lightly. After a moment Sora pulled back. "Eww… Riku you are going to give me cooties!" cried the boy. Riku laughed at Sora and said, "Silly Sora, only girls have cooties." Sora thought about this for a moment, then, kissed Riku on the lips. "Then I guess it's okay!" stated the brunette cheerfully. Riku yawned which made Sora yawn as well, they cuddled close to each other, warming one another and also at the same time comforting each other.

I use to be scared. I thought that Riku was going to get bored of me and leave me, breaking the promise of the paopu fruit, but now I know, no matter what we will find each other and we will be there to comfort each other. Even when I win a race, I will be there to comfort Riku! That is a promise!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **Aww… That was sweet. Maybe too sweet… I don't know, anyway, I just wanted to post this, excuse any errors and mistakes and remember, REVIEW! Ja Bai Bai!


End file.
